Red cell enzyme assays will be performed on erythrocytes from patients with nonspherocytic hemolytic anemia in an effort to define the nature of the defect. Investigation of the biochemical aspects of storage of red cells in bicarbonate-adenine-glucose-phosphate-mannitol (BAGPM) and of platelets in guanosine containing media will be studied. Guanosine triphosphate metabolism will be investigated in erythrocytes and the red cell soluble GTPases will be isolated. The formation of glucose-6-phosphate in the red cells of diabetics and in red cell media containing high concentrations of glucose will be investigated.